Conventionally, in order to impart shininess and glossiness to the skin, a pearl pigment, which is a composite powder exhibiting colors caused by an interference effect or by a pigment, has been widely used by coating a plate-like powder such as a mica having a high reflectance of light with titanium dioxide, iron oxide, organic pigment or the like.
A makeup cosmetic composition containing such a pearl pigment can impart shininess or glossiness, but in general, due to the size of composite powder having a diameter of 20 μm or higher, it gives an unnatural glossiness when used in a large amount, and it has a disadvantage in that the skin gets oily over time which acts as a negative factor.
Meanwhile, a white light may be implemented by mixing each powder reflecting four colors. In this case, due to the interference effect of light, each light may be reinforced to impart a whitening effect, but in general, the natural whitening effect is deteriorated due to the mixing of composite powders having a diameter of 20 μm or higher, thereby deteriorating the whitening effect to some extent.
Further, although a makeup cosmetic composition containing the pearl pigment coated with titanium oxide can implement a white reflected light by adjusting the coated thickness, the reflected light, when applied to the skin, has a relatively high reflectance in the wavelength of 400 to 500 nm, and thus, there is a side effect that an unnatural whitening effect appears due to the reflected light having an emphasis on the blue light even when the skin tone brightens.
Furthermore, even in case of implementing a bright skin by titanium dioxide, which is commonly used in the art, an unnatural whitening effect appears due to the effect that the white light and blue light simultaneously appear.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of makeup cosmetics capable of implementing a natural whitening effect.